Into the Realm of Devils and Ninjas
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Inspired by IIIIIIIIII's into the Realm of Magic. Book 1 of 2. Ichigo Kurosaki, now a Subsitute Shinigami once more, has been transported into the world of Devils and Ninjas. Along the way, Ichigo meets Rias Gremory, Naruto Uzumaki, and their friends. Now with new friends and allies, will Ichigo be able to make it back home? Or is he stuck in this new world, forever? IchiXNekoHarem


**A/N: This is a story i decided to do after reading Into the Realm of Magic by IIIIIIIIII. It is a Bleach/Fairy Tail crossover that I am curently enjoying. He gave me his ful permission to do this story.**

**This will be an IchiXNeko!RiasXNeko!AkenoXNeko!GrayfiaXNeko!RaynareXNeko!Kushina**

**Even though his is a Bleach/Fairy Tail crossover, mine will be a Bleach/High School DXD/Naruto crossover.**

**Note that Asia, Koneko, & Irina will not be paired with Ichigo. I have something already planed for them later in the story. Along with Gasper, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke will make their apperance in this chapter, but Gasper will apper later.**

**Now let's get the story started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, High School DXD, Fairy Tail, or Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki, now a Subsitute Shingami once more, was standing in front of the gate to the World of the Living, but the orange haired 17 year old started to remember his past adventures with his friends, Rukia Kuchiki and the others that came to help him.<p>

When Ichigo and Rukia first met, it was when a Hollow has attacked Ichigo and his family, thats when he first met Rukia. When his family was close to dying and he thought he was useless, Rukia offered him to become a Shinigami himself in order to save his family.

Through out his time as a Subsitute Shinigami, Ichigo made many friends, rivals, and enemies along the way. And his main enemy, was Sosuke Azien.

Aizen was the leader of a group called Espada, or Arrancars. He also sent Ulquiorra to force Orihime into join their group, or she would watch her friends die before her. Orihime didn't want that to happen, so she joined the Arrancars in order to protect her friends.

After his battle with Aizen, Ichigo had lost his powers after using the Final Getsuga Tensho to defeat Aizen.

Ichigo had a normal life until a man named Ginjo offered to help him regain his lost Soul Reaper powers. But after he trained after him, Ginjo betrays Ichigo by taking his new Soul Reaper powers from him.

When he felt so weak, Ichigo let out a loud cry until he felt a sword go threw him, ang Rukia has givin' him his Shinigami powers once more.

Ichigo sighed and looked into the sky and saw the clouds move by with the strong wind blowing on them.

"Quit stalling, idiot." Rukia stated with an annoyed looked on her face.

"I'm not stalling, damn it!" The high school teen growls.

"Oh really? Then what were you spacing out for? Were you thinking about Orihime and those boobs of hers?" Rukia questioned the Subsitute with a smirk forming on her lips as he saw his reaction.

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo exclimed due to his embrassment.

Rukia giggled for a bit, but calmed down as she looked at her friend with a sad expression.

"...Will this be the last time we see each other, Ichigo?" The older Shinigami whispered softly.

The said teen scratched his head.

"This isn't going to be our finally meeting, Rukia. I'm sure we'll cross paths again." Ichigo said to the sadden woman.

Rukia looked right him and nodded.

"Your right. Thank you, Ichigo." The Chappy lover said to her friend.

Ichigo smiled at her as he ran into the gate.

'Idiot. I should be saying that to you. Thanks, Rukia. You've given me something to believe in once again.'

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran through the Senkaimon, which is between the World of the Living, and the Soul Society. Normally only Soul Reapers are aloud to use it to run protoals in the Human World, but due to Ichigo being a Subsitute Soul Reaper, he was allowed to enter the Soul Society since he has now been recgionzied as an offical Shinigami.<p>

As he continued to run, Ichigo noticed the walls begin to shake.

'Huh? What the hell if going on?' The orange haired teen wondered before he felt a light glow around him.

"What the hell-" Ichigo began until he was transported.

* * *

><p>As the portal opened, Ichigo slammed onto the ground, and the portal closed soon after.<p>

"GAH! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Ichigo screamed as he checked to see if his body moved correctly.

Once he got back into his body, the orange haired teen looked at his surrondings.

'Now where the hell am I? And is that a mansion?' Ichigo wondered as he looked at the large house in front of him.

A man with crimsion red hair walked up to him.

"Hello there, young man. I don't think I've seen you around here before. My I ask your name?" The man asked him.

Ichigo looked at the man beside him.

'What the hell is this guy? Is he a Espada?' Ichigo wondered as he looked at him.

"Are you alright, young man?" The man questioned the teen.

Ichigo got out of his daze.

"Sorry about that. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you..." Ichigo trailed off as he was trying to figure at the guys name.

The man chuckled and rubbed his head.

"My apolgizes. My name is Sirzechs Gremory. Would you lke to come inside for some tea?" The now named Sirzechs asked the orange haired teen.

"Sure. I suppose some tea couldn't hurt." The Subsitute said.

Sirzechs smiled.

"Splended. Follow me then." Sirzechs said as he walked into the mansion, with Ichigo right behind him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Sirzechs were currently in the living room waiting for their cups of tea to arrive.<p>

"So, your saying that you come from a different world that involes Shinigami, Espadas, Full Bringers, and Hollows?" Sirzechs asked the teenager.

Ichigo nodded to each and everyone of the mans questions.

Sirzechs chuckled lightly, hearing this, Ichigo looked up at him.

"That was quite the story, Ichigo-san." The head of the Gremory said.

"You mean you believe me?" Ichigo asked him, not many of his friends back in Karakura believed him, excpet Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, they are very close friends with him, and they helped him save Rukia before she was executed.

Sirzechs nodded at his question.

"Of course I do. My old man has a very close friend that lives within the Soul Society." Sirzches explained to him.

Before Ichigo could question him more, a woman with silver hair and silver eyes walked up to them with cups of teas.

"Here is the tea you requested, Sirzechs-sama." The woman said as she sat them in front of the two men.

"Thank you, Grayfia." Sirzches said as he faced Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san, I would like you to meet my maid and queen, Grayfia. Grayfia, meet Ichigo Kurosaki." Sirzechs said as he introduced the two.

Grayfia turned towards Ichigo and gave him a bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurosaki-sama." The beautiful silver haired woman said.

Ichigo nodded.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Grayfia-san." Ichigo said as he looked back at Sirzches.

"So, where am I headed?" Ichigo asked the older Gremory.

Sirzches took a sip of tea, before he put it on the table.

"You'll be heading to the Human World. I'm going to enroll you at Kuoh Academy as a third year. Oh, and Grayfia will be going with you as well. She'll help you if you have any questions about this world." Sirzechs explained to the orange haired teen.

"Of course, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said as she turned towards Ichigo.

"Are you ready to go, Kurosaki-sama?" She asked him.

"Huh? Oh, right. Ya I'm ready." Ichigo said as he walked over to the silver haired beauty.

"Oh, and Ichigo?" The red head called out to the teen.

Ichigo looked backed at him as a red circle appered around him and Grayfia.

"Make sure to say hello to-" He never heard Sirzechs's sentence, as he and Grayfia had disappered.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Human World, Ichigo &amp; Grayfia appered in front of an apartment.<p>

"So this is where we're staying?" Ichigo asked the queen.

Grayfia nodded.

"Yes. Sirzches-sama already paid for it. Does it bother you, Kurosaki-sama?" Grayfia asked the teen.

Ichigo sighed.

"All right. First of all, call me Ichigo. I'm not into the formatlites bull shit." Ichigo told her.

"Very well, Ichigo-sama." The silver haired beauty replies.

Ichigo groaned, but decided to let it slide.

"Anyway, lets head on in. I need to get some rest for tomorrow." The orange haired teen stated as he walked inside.

"As you wish." Grayfia said as she follow him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun light came into Ichigo's room, and the said teen winced at the sunlight in his eyes.<p>

"Mmmm..." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep as he rubbed his head against his soft pillow.

The Subsitute Shinigami then realized something.

'Wait a minute. I don't recall having a soft pillow.' Ichigo thought as he started to open his eyes.

The next thing he saw, was a completely naked Grayfia.

The only thing Ichigo could do at this point was scream.

"W-WHAT THE HELL, GRAYFIA?!"

Said silver haired beauty let out a yawn as she got up.

Ichigo blushed madly as he saw her large breasts and pink nipples.

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama. How was you sleep?" Grayifa asked him.

"Oh it was good, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM NAKED?! And more improtently, WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?!" Ichigo demands.

"Oh, I found you went off to bed without me, so I decided to join you. As for your other question, I had to take off you clothes to wash them. Speaking of clothes, here is your school uniform." The silver haired beauty replies as she handed him his school uniform.

Ichigo blinked before he looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late on my first day! Thanks, Grayfia!" Ichigo exclimed with panic as he put on his uniform and dashed out of the house

Grayfia was quite amazed at how fast the boy ran, but didn't comment on it as she went to get some things at the groceries, after she got dressed.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo got to the gates of Kuoh Academy, he sighed as he noticed it was a school mainly for girls. He heard about being a girls only school from Grayfia, that was until a couple years ago. The ones in charge of the school have decided to maked it a girls and boy school, but their were still alot of girls then boys.<p>

Ichigo sighed as he fixed his uniform, and inside of Kuoh Academy to find his class.

* * *

><p>'3-A...3-A...' Ichigo thought to himself as he saw many girls walk into a room that said 3-A, and the bell just went off to start the day.<p>

'This must be it.' Ichigo thought as he went up to the classrom door a few times and waited for a respond.

A woman, who Ichigo assumed was the teacher, gave him a warm smile.

"You must be the new transfer student, correct?" Ichigo's new teacher asked, and saw the boy nod at her question.

"Great! Then why don't you come in and we'll get you settled in?" Ichigo's teacher suggested as she moved aside for Ichigo to step inside the room.

As Ichigo got into the room, he noticed that the class was full of women, but he blushed as he saw one beautiful woman among the rest of them.

Unlike the other women, this woman had long beautiful crimsion red hair that reached to her thighs, blue-green eyes, and had large breasts for her age. Judgeing by her apperance, she seemed to be either 18 or 19 years old, and she was currently looking out the window with a bored expression.

"Listen up, girls! I need everyone to face the front for a moment!" Ichigo's teacher said as she walked in front of the classrom.

All the women faced towards the front, their eyes now on Ichigo.

The orange haired teen noticed he was now the attention, and he blushed as he saw the women look at him.

"As you all may of heard, we are having a new student, and I want each and everyone of you to make him fell welcome!" The teacher says as she faced Ichigo.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, young man?" She suggested to the teen.

Ichigo nodded. straghting himself, he looked at the girls with a smile.

"Yo. The names Ichigo Kurosaki. Hope we all cen get along." The Subsitute said with a smile.

There was a long silence, until a girl broke it.

"KKKKYYYYAAAA!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I hope he doesn't it."

As the girls chatered one, Ichigo sighed as an image of his perverted father came in.

'Dad would kill himself if he saw I was in a room full with girls. Espically the event that took place earlier...' The orange haired teen thought as an image of a naked Grayfia appered in his head.

'Gah! I need to stop thinking about that! I'm not perverted like that idiot!' Ichigo thought to himeself as he tried to picture something else, but failed in the process.

"All right, everyone! Settle down!" The teacher said as the room went silent, she then faced towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun, why don't you go and take the sit next to Rias-san?" Ichigo's teacher suggested as she pointed over to the crimsion haired girl.

The said teen walked over to the sit, and sat in it as he looked at the woman.

"Hey, names Ichigo Kurosaki. Looks like we're going to be buddies, huh?" Ichigo asked the red haired beauty as he put his hand out.

The said woman turned towards him, and a smile formed on her lips.

"Seems so. My name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san." The now named Rias said as she took the teens hand to shake it.

Ichigo sighed.

"Okay, first off, Call me Ichigo. I'm not really into the formalities crap." Ichigo stated with a huff of annoyance.

Rias let out a small giggle, but nodded in understand.

"Very well. Call me Rias then, Ichigo-kun." The red haired beauty said with a smile.

Ichigo didn't get a chance to respnd since the bell for lunch period rang, but he noticed Rias has already collected her things and left the room.

* * *

><p>The Subsitute Shinigami was currently eating his lunch on the schools building, he sighed as he felt the warm air blow on him.<p>

'This is nice. This school is way better then Karakura was.' Ichigo thought to himself as he ate.

"Is it all right if i ate with you, Ichigo-kun?" A familiar vocie asked the teen.

Said teen opened his eyes to see Rias standing in front of him with her lunch in her hands.

"Hm? Oh, sure." Ichigo said as he ate.

Rias smiled at him before she next to him and she began to eat her meal.

"So what made you come to Kuoh, Ichigo-kun? If you don't mind me asking?" Rias said as she wanted to know why a cute boy like Ichigo came to her school.

"Family business. My Dad wanted me to come to visit some realitives of mine." Ichigo lied, but hoping Rias went along with it.

The said crimsion beauty didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but didn't bother to question him further.

As the two were talking, they heard perverted giggles not to far from them.

Ichigo and Rias looked at them, and saw three boys peeping in the girls changing room.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, while Rias sighed while shaking her head.

"Who the hell are they?" Ichigo asked Rias.

"Their known as the Perverted Trio. They've been doing this since the begining of the school year." Rias explaiened to him.

"And you didn't try to stop them?!" Ichigo questioned.

Before Rias could answer, a new voice joined them.

"My, my. I've been looking everywhere for you, President." A woman said.

The two turned towards her, and Ichigo noticed she was as beautiful as Rias was.

This woman had long black hair with a yellow bow tied to keep her hair the way she wanted it, she had violet eyes, and like Rias, very large breats, and she also seemed to be around Rias's age.

"Hello, Akeno. What brings you here?" Rias asked her best friend.

The now named Akeno giggled into her hand.

"I just wanted to see the new student I've heard about." the black haired beauty replies until she noticed him standing next to her child hood friend.

Ichigo blushed at her stare, and he quickly turned away.

"So is the him?" Akeno asked Rias as she giggled at the Subsitute's reaction.

The crimsion haired beauty giggled as well at Ichigo's embarassment.

"Yes. Ichigo, I would like you to meet my best friend, Akeno Himejima. Akeno, this is Ichigo Kurosaki-kun, our new student." Rias introduced the two.

Akeno bowed at him.

"Hello, Ichigo-kun. I hope we can get along well." the black haired princess said with a smile.

"...Yeah, me too." Ichigo replies as he forced a smile.

The two beauties looked at him with questioning looks.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-kun?" The crimsion haired princess asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Now if you excuse me, I got some perverts to deal with." Ichigo said as he went to deal with the Perverted Trio.

The two beauties watched him leave, then Akeno faced Rias with a concern expression.

"Did I say something wrong, President?" The black haired beauty wondered as she watched Ichigo walk down the steps.

Rias frowned, worried about him as she worried about him as well.

"I'm not sure, Akeno. I'm not sure..." The crmision haired beauty replies truthfully.

* * *

><p>The Preverted Trio, known as Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, &amp; Motohama, were currently giggling as they were peeping at the women in the Kondo club changing room.<p>

"Oh, man! This is the best!" Matsuda said as he was looking at the girls breasts.

"Not to mention sexy." Motohama said as he was looking at their ass.

"You guys know how to get these ideas, don't you?" Issei asked his two friends as he was also looking.

The three perverts kept looking, until they felt a huge amount of energy behind them.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Ichigo asked as he appered behind them.

The three gulped slowly, and they turned to see the Subsitute Shinigami standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Um...we were just looking at naked women?" Matsuda guessed as he got kicked by Ichigo, while Issei & Motohama got scared at the event that took place.

Ichigo looked over towards the other two, and they hold other while they shivered in fear.

"Now...why were you doing that?" Ichigo questioned the two.

"W-We were peeping on them because we want to-" Motohama started but got kicked by the Subsitute.

Issei jumped as he saw Ichigo face towards him.

"Now you. What are you not going to do while I'm around?" Ichigo asked him.

"N-Not look at naked women?" Issei guessed before he felt Ichigo's foot slam on the ground.

"AND I BETTER NOT SEE THE EITHER OF YOU AROUND HERE OR ANY OTHER WOMEN AGAIN, GOT IT?!" The Subsitute roared while Issei and his friends hugged each other in fear.

"We're sorry!" The Pereverted Trio said as they ran off.

Ichigo sighed as he watched them leave.

"Nice to show them there place, new guy." A voice said as he and a friend of his walked up to him.

Ichigo turned and saw a blonde haired and black haired kid, and he waved them off.

"No big deal. Fools like those really piss me off." Ichigo grumbled.

The blond chuckled, while the black crossed his arms.

"Well, nice to meet ya. My names is Naruto Uzuamki. The emo is Sasuke Uchiha." The now named Naruto said as he introduced himself and his friend.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Naruto...how many times have I told you I am _not _emo?!" The Uchiha heir asked his friend.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...about 1,000 times." Naruto answered.

Sasuke just looked at him once, before turned away.

"Hmph." Sasuke said, while Naruto face faulted.

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Right...Well, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll see you guys around." Ichigo said as he was about to walk off.

But before he could go futher, Naruto appered in front of him.

"Where are you going? School is still going on!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed as he walked over towards them.

"Naruto you idoit! He was on his way back to class!" Sasuke growled at him as he smacked him on the head.

"OW!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this short. See you guys later." Ichigo said until Naruto grabed his arm.

"What now?!" The Subsitute Shinigami asked.

Naruto sratched the back of his head.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place and meet my Kaa-chan? Tou-san doesn't get home until late, so Kaa-chan gets lonely when hes not there." Naruto said while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He just wants you there to play some of his video games." Sasuke grunts out.

"Hey! That is not true, teme!" Naruto growled at him.

Sasuke crossed his arms as he spoke.

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said.

Ichigo thought about before he nodded.

"Sure, I'll be there about 8:00. Sound good?" Ichigo asked him.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! I'll see you then!" Naruto said with a grin as he waved.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he walked off while waving back.

* * *

><p>Once school was finished, Ichigo was walking home, until he came across a house with roses everywhere. He then noticed Rias bending down smelling them. But he noticed one thing was different about her, she had neko crimsion ears, and a tail.<p>

"R-Rias?"

Said woman blinked as she saw him.

"I-Ichigo-kun?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 End<p> 


End file.
